Explore
by sweetsnow73
Summary: Toddler Kurama goes exploring and finds a most bizzar object in his mother's room.


He didn't mind learning to walk. After all it is a step toward independence and freedom. But learning to walk **AGAIN**...with _HUMAN_ legs...that was bothersome.

At least now he could explore his temporary home, find weak spots, prepare plans for when he gets stronger and he could place traps for anything demonic in those spots but for now...it was just exploring and not falling down.

Which, as much as he'd hate to admit, it hurt (a little) in his new body.

Now that he was able to walk unaided, he got to see the world from the ground up. Normally he'd be in his mothers or someone else's arms when he went through the house, not since they let him crawl had he a glimpse of his 'home' from this point of view. In the kitchen he looked under the table and noticed someone had 'lovingly' placed gum there. One of his _mother's_ friends. Near the cabinets, under the sink he noticed a shine, when he walked over there he saw a bead. He picked it up and put it in his little pocket.

He looked back at the living room, his mother still asleep on the couch, the television on low volume. He was supposed to be the one napping on the floor but she had fallen asleep instead.

He approached the stairs. Because of his current height and strength he'd have to pull and roll. The effect, for anyone lucky enough to watch, must have reminded them of a monkey. This maneuver, while taking him a long time, eventually got him to the top of the stairs. With his final roll he took a moment to catch his breathe, he couldn't wait for the day that _GOING UP THE STAIRS_ wouldn't tire him. He looked back and his mother was still asleep. Not thinking much about it he slowly got up onto his feet.

Up here was the bathroom, his mothers' room and his bedroom/nursery (plus an extra room they didn't use for anything in particular, mostly storage). Not much, but then again the house wasn't much for a single parent in the society he had found himself in.

He didn't bother looking at his own room; after all he'd have plenty of time to look at it over and over again.

The bathroom had some problems, first being the light switch was high on the wall. Second, there were no windows and he couldn't do anything about either of those things so he decided it wasn't worth it.

He was slowly making his way down the hall, merely for the exercise at that point, when he noticed his mother's bedroom door was open. He'd been in there before but in his mother's arms and so...

Curiosity got the better of him...

...and he walked in.

The smell of perfume was strong. Among other smells of powders and laundry detergent he could defiantly smell the perfume. He would have to try and not breathe in deep.

Under the bed were boxes and shoes. Too many shoes. One had a buckle on it and he gently touched it. He then walked over to the dresser that had all the makeup on in; underneath the bottom of the dresser he spotted a tube of lipstick and a hair tie, some lint.

He was just about to leave when he noticed_ it_.

'It' hanging from the door handle.

In all his life (past and present) he had never seen anything like 'it' before.

He reached up and tugged on it. It fell down. He stood over it getting a closer look, the windows letting in enough light for him to examine it.

Whatever 'it' was, it had little...claw like things. It was soft, he noticed, and it had something hard and stiff on one side of the odd round formations, there where two of these mind you...and what appeared to be a bow in-between them. His brain just couldn't come up with anything that would explain what he was seeing.

'A...a hat maybe?'

He sits down next to it, and tugs on it some more, finding that parts of it are stretchy. He was just about to give up when he heard his mother coming up the stairs.

"Shuichi!" She came running down the hallway with a look of fear on her face. She almost walked by him in her worry.

"Shuichi here you are!" She bent down and picked him up, he sighed in frustration. "Oh Shuichi you shouldn't scare mommy like that."

He sighed again. Busted.

Shori looked around at the room briefly to see if he had knocked anything down. That's when she noticed it.

He looked at her face expecting a look of confusion, but then he realized that if it was in her room it belonged to her. She'd know what it was!

Shori gently bent over and picked it up and tossed it on her bed.

"Shuichi I didn't think I'd ever have to tell you this but leave mommy's bras alone."

* * *

I had to put something about him liking 'Shineys'. I remember when it was really popular to make Yoko Kurama obsessed with shineys...ah those where the days...

I made up the layout of the house.

Written because female demons probably don't have human world type bras especially the types with the lace and bows and such. They probably just bind their chests. Being as bras are not very good in combat or other heavy exercise.


End file.
